


Time and Space: A JadeDave Fanfic

by 8VenomousQueen8



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8VenomousQueen8/pseuds/8VenomousQueen8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GrimDark John sends down a ferocious tornado upon the land, on the other hand, Dave and Jade see how important their friendship really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Space: A JadeDave Fanfic

"Dave come on! That was the FIFTIETH time you mentioned me drinking AJ!" John whined through the mic, slamming on his keyboard. "Come on, man. It was a classic. Piss in a bottle. I thought you were the master at those pranks." John didn't respond. Dave had a point, John was the pranking master. After all, he was the one who told Dave that idea in the first place like three years ago. "I'm gonna pester Karkat, you're lame, Dave." John said, closing the tab to him and Dave's chat. Dave just sat there, his hand on his forehead. "Fuck you, man. I'm gonna go out there and show off my skills." He clicked on Jade's chumhandle and waited for a response. He sat on the top of the volcano in which he had become God Tier and looked around, soon to be disturbed by the ringing tone of Jade pestering him back.

"Hey Dave!" Jade said, sending a smile emote through the chat. Dave couldn't help but grin at her stupidity; No one used emoticons anymore. Well, not to Dave's knowledge. "Sup Harley?" He asked back in the mic, hearing Becquerel huffing in the background. "Nothing, just taking care of Bec, although it's quite hard, being God Tier and all. You know, I am the Witch of Space." Dave laughed and replied,

"Well, I'm the Knight of Time. A fucking knight. Witches don't stand a chance against knights."

"You should be telling Rose this! She would like to hear all the fantasy looming around in this conversation. Aren't you an extravagant thinker!" She laughed at her statement and Bec barked in reply.

"More like godly thinker. I got skill, man. That's what Stride's all about, bitch."

"Hee hee, I doubt the last name 'Egbert' has anything to do with this?"

"Fuck no, Harley. That last name is as shitty as my bro's smuppets."

"Well, I'm sorry I have to cut this conversation short, Rose keeps telling me to stop talking to you."

Jade shut off her computer and stood there in space, regretting the lie she just told Dave. She would never do something like that to any of her friends. Ever. But any time she tried talking to Dave, her stomach did cartwheels. Jade didn't know what this meant, but she decided to try and avoid any contact with Dave for the time being. Dave stood up and teleported to John's place: The Sky Pillar, he liked to call it. He looked around and just sat there, waiting for some action. "Egbert?" Dave called a few times, getting only a harsh brush of wind in return. "That's what it always is…" He sighed, taking out his turn tables, about to go back to where he was before. The wind grew violent, preventing Dave from having the concentration he needed to go back. He looked around, noticing the funnel forming from the clouds. His eyes widened, and he ran. Ran until he could at least try and find a way of escape, but to no avail. The tornado touched the ground, swirling everything up in a large funnel of wind. The wind brushed through Dave's ears madly, and he saw what he thought was Jade and Rose in the distance. "ARE YOU FUCKING DRUNK?! THERE'S A TORNADO, LALONDE!" Dave shouted. "Dave, he's grimdark! It's John!" Rose shouted back,

"I KNOW IT'S EGBERT, I MEAN, IS IT NOT OBVIOUS?! BUT HOW THE LOVING FUCK DID HE BECOME GRIMDARK?!"

"I don't know! Just let us help!" Rose and Jade landed next to Dave, looking up at the tornado devouring everything in its path. "Typical." Dave scoffed. Rose nudged his shoulder, "No smart alec remarks, Dave." Rose tried to get the sun out, but the clouds and winds were too powerful. Jade tried to stop the tornado by cancelling out all gravity, but the immense winds were too noisy and rambunctious for her to concentrate. "I can't cancel out gravity!" Jade shouted, nearly inaudible by the sound of the tornado reaching them. "I don't think any of us can do anything, Jade!" Rose shouted in reply. In the midst of the tornado came a large crash of thunder, followed by glass shattering rainfall. "SHIT SHIT SHIT! We gotta stop this!" Dave yelled, trying to keep his turn tables spinning. "We will, Dave!" Jade shouted, exchanging a hopeful smile to Dave. Dave looked at her and blushed, turning back in the direction of the tornado.

"Everyone! I have an idea!" Rose said as she ran around the tornado to reach behind it. Dave stared at her, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. "Did I just see what I thought I saw?" Dave asked, noticing Jade glomping his shoulders, whimpering. "I'm scared, Dave." She whispered, nearly inaudible by the wind. "Don't worry, Harley… We got this… Together." He said, his turn tables located at his sides, spinning on their own. He put his hands around Jade's neck, watching her face flush. "Dave…?" She whispered, staring into his shades. Dave pulled himself closer towards her, making it to her lips. Jade's eyes widened, but she finally closed her eyes slowly, soon kissing back. The turn tables beside Dave were spinning madly, as a sign of Dave's adrenaline kicking in. He pulled back, his face a red as a tomato. Jade looked down at the turn tables and put Dave's hands at his sides, to where they were hovering above the turn tables.

"You can do it, Dave." She said hopefully, giving Dave a surprise kiss back. Dave had expected her to move, but she didn't. Slowly and steadily, she slipped her tongue into his mouth, not sure if she was rushing and doing this right or not. The turn tables began to spark and flame up, which meant that Jade's plan was working. The tornado reached the two of them, but before it could suck them up, Jade pinched Dave's cheeks harshly, sending a wave of fire straight up into the sky, emitting from the turn tables themselves. With no doubt, the tornado went back up into the sky, the funnel fading away, and the sun shining onto the fresh burning debris. Jade pulled back, staring at Dave with a smile.

"Holy fuck." Dave said, panting. Rose walked over, grinning, and patting Dave on the shoulder. "Priceless, I must say. You two make quite the romantic couple." "Shut the fuck up, Lalonde." Dave replied, grabbing onto his turn tables. "Those turn tables are quite destructive." Rose continued, "Maybe even more destructive than John." "Yeah right." Rose grinned, and vanished with a poof of light. Jade watched her evaporate, and looked back at Dave. "I… I love you, Dave." She murmured, her dog ears twitching a bit. Dave looked up at her and smiled. He walked over to her and rubbed behind her ears. Her eyes widened a bit and she barked playfully, causing Dave to laugh.

"I love you too, Harley."


End file.
